Lar
by Deusa Coelho
Summary: [UN] Após a Grande Guerra Ninja, Sasuke tenta restabelecer sua vida aos poucos, tendo como companhia aquela que sempre foi o seu porto seguro. [ONE-SHOT] [SASUSAKU]


**Notas da Autora**

AVISO LEGAL: Os personagens desta fanfic pertencem ao Masashi Kishimoto.

-  
INHAÍ MIGAS!  
Essa é a minha primeira fic e já resolvi começar com uma one-shot mergulhada num hentai porque eu sou muito tarada sim, posso nem ver que eu adoro hahahaha  
e lógico que tinha que ser com o meu shipp  
como eu sempre digo: se algum dia eu for escrever algo tem que ter duas coisas essenciais 1) drama; 2) putaria KKKKKKKKK

essa fanfic foi postada no meu perfil no e no NYAH! (pelo nome de Deusa Coelho, sem o underline)

ps: a capa eu fiz mais ou menos usando imagens do google com o talento limitado que deus me deu pra usar photoshop

APROVEITEM, YAAAAY!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **A** s árvores já não eram mais borrões que dançavam céleres diante os meus olhos. Eu estava voltando de uma missão solo de espionagem que havia perdurado por longos oito dias em Tanigakure no Sato. Havia boatos de que um artesão de armas, descontente com a nova posição na qual o mundo shinobi se encontrava estava exilado na vila oculta a fim de prover armas para possíveis facções. Estamos nos reconstruindo do mundo pós-guerra e os cinco kages representantes da Aliança Shinobi gostariam de se certificarem que a paz instaurada permanecesse intacta pelo máximo que conseguissem. Óbvio que não passou de um ínfimo boato.

Dois anos se passaram desde que o Dobe e eu selamos Kaguya e libertamos o mundo do Mugen Tsukuyomi, findando assim a Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja.

Mas o que sempre pareceu um ato de heroísmo que liberta, para mim sempre será o que me aprisionou.

Os portões de Konoha já podiam se vistos da onde eu estava, sendo assim, não havia mais sentido em voltar correndo entre as árvores.

Depois de tudo o que aconteceu voltaria a ter um motivo para "voltar correndo" para _casa_?

Segui direto em direção à torre do hokage com a intenção de entregar logo o relatório da missão. Não só para apaziguar os ânimos dos cinco kages, mas porque eu queria muito estar em _casa_.

Entrei na sala sem bater, atirei o pergaminho na mesa do hokage e dirigi a ele um breve olhar, que foi retribuído com olhos cansados e um leve aceno de cabeça de Kakashi, antes de me virar em direção à mesma porta e me retirar.

Eram um pouco mais de sete da noite e as ruas estavam pouco movimentadas, mas o suficiente para me causar desconforto, apressei meu passo sentindo meu coração dar um leve solavanco em meu peito enquanto me dirigia a passos largos ao recém-reformado Distrito Uchiha.

A porta da casa principal, a que eu ocupava desde que definitivamente fui aceito de volta em Konoha e paguei pelos meus crimes cometidos, estava destrancada. Assim como todas as outras pois quem em sã consciência ousaria pisar no solo amaldiçoado pelo sangue dos Uchihas para furtar seja lá o que for? Era uma estupidez sem tamanho.

Ao entrar tirei as sandálias e pendurei meu casaco, junto com a bolsa de armas, nos ganchos que ficavam na entrada. A kunasagi foi depositada mais a frente ao lado de um pequeno móvel de madeira que ficava encostado à parede.

O silêncio da casa estranhamente chegava a incomodar. Todas as luzes estavam apagas deixando a casa mergulhada na escuridão onde pouca luminosidade conseguia se espreitar pela janela devido à lua minguante que se despedia mais uma vez do céu noturno findando o seu ciclo.

Ciclo.

Quando foi que a minha vida deixou de ser cíclica e passou unicamente a se arrastar de maneira linear até o fim de minha existência? Ah, ele se lembrava...

 _"_ _Tem certeza que busca a resposta para essa pergunta, Sasuke?"_ – minha mente me advertiu de maneira debochada.

Um sorriso de escárnio lampejou pelos lábios enquanto eu seguia para o banheiro do andar de cima. A luz do banheiro mediano cortou abruptamente a escuridão do cômodo fazendo-me lutar com algumas lágrimas enquanto fechava os olhos para me acostumar à súbita claridade que rompeu a escuridão.

 _"_ _E já não deveria ter voltado a se acostumar com a escuridão?"_ — meus pensamentos mais uma vez se fizeram presentes, debochando da minha condição. Curioso como aparentemente somos nós mesmos quem mais nos machucamos.

O silêncio que se estagnava no ambiente fora rompido pelo barulho do chuveiro ligado. A água caía morna em finas cascatas, não me demorei a entrar e permitir que subjugasse cada pedaço de pele seca. Desceu dominante por meu pescoço encontrando alento em minha clavícula, invadindo minhas costas e meu tórax simultaneamente, esparramando-se por minha virilha e nádegas e escorregando por minhas coxas para terminar no piso frio. O único braço que possuía foi erguido e a mão encostada na parede a minha frente, os cabelos parcialmente úmidos se emaranhavam em minha cabeça fazendo com que a franja pouco comprida cobrisse os meus olhos preguiçosamente semicerrados. Um gemido rouco e cansado escapou baixo dos meus lábios enquanto eu sentia a fadiga ser lavada do meu corpo. Dei-me ao luxo de perder mais alguns minutos no banho antes de finalmente sair molhando gradualmente o piso enquanto ia até o armário de toalhas em busca de uma para me secar.

Sakura odiava quando eu molhava todo o banheiro. Isso acontecia toda vez e sempre ouvia os resmungos dela sobre como eu poderia ter deixado a toalha próxima ao Box, para evitar fazer toda essa bagunça. Ela dizia que eu fazia de propósito para vê-la irritada e eu negava com veemência, apesar de internamente admitir que ela estivesse absolutamente correta.

Ou era isso que eu gostava de fantasiar sobre.

Enrolei-me na toalha e segui em direção ao quarto escuro, enquanto lutava contra uma expressão azeda que se criava em meu rosto devido ao último pensamento, deixando que a luz permanecesse apagada assim que adentrei o cômodo. Mais alguns passos foram dados a esmo até que eu chegasse à janela e com um puxão firme abri a cortina que cobria a janela grandiosa, permitindo assim, que a penumbra do luar invadisse o ambiente. Sentei-me na beirada da cama apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas e escondi a face entre as mãos. Mais um suspiro cansado saiu dos meus lábios naquela noite, com o adendo que este veio acompanhado de frustração. Eu não estava em _casa_.

E então abruptamente eu senti o colchão atrás de mim se afundar, o barulho baixo de pele esfregando sobre as colchas pode ser ouvido com clareza e antes que as pequenas alvas mãos rodeassem os meus ombros, eu já esboçava um sorriso. Levantei minha cabeça e segurei as mãos que tanto me traziam conforto.

\- Pensei que não estivesse aqui para me recepcionar hoje, estava tudo escuro quando eu voltei pra _casa_. – disse não escondendo o alívio da minha voz. Com Sakura era assim, eu não precisava mais esconder o que eu sentia nem de mim mesmo.

\- Dei uma saída breve – ela tirou os braços que me envolviam e subiu as mãos por meus bíceps até pararem em meus ombros os pressionando de leve – até parece que eu não estaria aqui pra você, _anata_.— ela completou a última palavra em um sussurro, depositando os lábios na base do meu pescoço em seguida.

Por reflexo às sensações o meu corpo se arrepiou. Eu senti. Sakura provavelmente deve ter sentido também. Incrível como ela sempre sabia o que dizer e o que fazer.

Segurei o seu braço esquerdo e me virei parcialmente para encarar por um instante os lábios rosados pequenos e cheios antes de capturá-los com uma ânsia devastadora.

Afastei-me brevemente e me ajeitei melhor subindo na cama completamente para fitar o seu rosto. Eu precisava olhá-la. Eu precisava manter em minha mente o formato daquele rosto, os grandes olhos esmeraldinos que me fitavam de volta como se buscassem alcançar a minha alma. E conseguiam. Deslizei o polegar por seus lábios adentrando a ponta em sua boca, a qual ela a pressionou com os lábios e sugou suavemente. Engoli em seco com aquela visão arrebatadora. Minha mão seguiu para seu pescoço onde se firmou e eu a puxei ao meu encontro, colando os meus lábios em sua testa bem em cima do diamante púrpura incrustado na tez suave.

Sakura suspirou sôfrega. Os lábios trêmulos se ergueram e capturaram o meu queixo, um roçar de dentes sensual, que mal poderia ser considerado uma mordida, aconteceu ali.

Minha mão abandonou o seu pescoço fazendo uma trilha para baixo, afastei-me por um breve momento apenas para encará-la. Sakura estava de olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos onde se podia ouvir a respiração afetada em uma súplica silenciosa e as bochechas coradas colorindo perfeitamente a pele pálida. Deslizei minha boca por sua bochecha até chegar a sua orelha, sem delongas minha língua invadiu o seu ouvido de maneira leviana e meus lábios capturaram o lóbulo resvalando os dentes em seguida.

\- Sakura, eu preciso de você. – disse com dificuldade aproveitando da proximidade em seu ouvido, desci a boca e a pressionei em seu pescoço onde vagarosamente passei a língua o umedecendo antes de fechar os lábios novamente sobre o local fazendo um movimento de sucção.

Ela arfou em resposta. As mãos pequenas invadiram o meu cabelo como se o tomasse para si, os dedos se apertaram entre eles formando um puxão firme enquanto sua boca depositava beijos por todo o pescoço e mandíbula. A minha mão que descansava comportadamente um pouco abaixo do seu ombro deixou o seu posto e desceu para o seu seio direito, ainda coberto pela blusa de moletom verde claro, deixando ali um aperto um pouco mais forte que o necessário. Sakura gemeu manhosa bem no meu ouvido como se para me torturar e ela o ter feito me deixou em tal estado que eu senti como se o meu coração parasse subitamente e voltasse a bater descompassado. O corpo dela queimava em conjunto ao meu de tal forma que poderíamos incendiar Konoha inteira enquanto ardíamos em amor.

A ereção que já se fazia presente me lembrou de sua existência ao pulsar e eu a sentia pressionando o tecido da toalha. De repente me pareceu absurdamente desvantajoso Sakura estar completamente vestida e eu tão exposto a ela. Aquelas roupas teriam que sair o quanto antes, pois eu também não sabia quanto tempo mais eu poderia aguentar o desejo em possuí-la que tomava posse do meu próprio corpo primeiro. Ergui-a de joelhos a minha frente sobre a cama, analisei luxuriosamente o seu corpo enquanto erguia a blusa de moletom, meus olhos encontraram os seus observando cada movimento que eu fazia, não pude evitar um sorriso de canto malandro se formar antes de eu me inclinar sobre ela e depositar fortes chupões na pele que ia se libertando do tecido que ela vestia e nunca quebrando o contato visual.  
Ela arfou com a visão e ergueu a cabeça cedendo ao súbito desejo que queimou na sua parte íntima, apertando os olhos quando eu passei a língua sob o topo do seu seio ainda coberto pelo sutiã de renda branca antes de retirar a blusa por completo com a ajuda dela e a jogar em algum canto do quarto.

O meu olhar voltou ao seus seios após vasculhar brevemente o semblante entorpecido dela. Retirei o sutiã sem muita dificuldade afundando o rosto por entre o vale dos seus seios e aspirando ali todo o perfume que exalava dela. Minha boca se pressionou ali e logo ascendeu ao montinho macio que se arrepiava pela trilha feita por meus beijos enquanto minha mão apoiava firme as suas costas. O pequeno mamilo rosado fora capturado com avidez por meus lábios famintos. Eu tinha fome dela, fome de Sakura. Ninguém mais em todo esse mundo poderia me saciar além dela. O meu oásis, o meu alicerce, a minha _casa_.

Ela se sentou em meu colo pressionando a minha ereção com o seu sexo. Eu alternava calmamente entre um mamilo e outro, prendia-o seguro entre os meus lábios e passava lentamente a língua pelo pequeno e macio botão intumescido antes de deixar uma mordida de despedida e partir para o outro seio brincando totalmente com a sanidade de Sakura.

Os nossos gemidos não podiam mais ser contidos e eu também não tinha a mínima intenção de contê-los. Sakura ergueu minha cabeça de seus seios para tomar a minha boca com desespero enquanto inconscientemente roçava seu sexo, protegido pela calça branca que começava a me irritar, no meu. Separei-me dela para erguer o seu tronco e desajeitadamente retirei a calça do corpo dela. Uma calcinha que fazia conjunto com o sutiã me recepcionou. Ela fez menção de voltar a sentar em meu colo, mas eu a impedi segurando o seu quadril em um aperto firme, fui encarado de maneira confusa por seus jades brilhantes, mas apenas maneei a cabeça para afastar dela qualquer dúvida ou insegurança a respeito da minha atitude.

Absorto na visão a minha frente toquei o seu sexo com segurança sobre o tecido da calcinha fazendo um suspiro escapar dos seus lábios. Acariciei-a novamente percorrendo o dedo médio por toda extensão do seu sexo úmido fazendo Sakura soltar lufadas de ar. _Tão molhada_.

O tecido fino foi puxado e prontamente ele cedeu contra a minha mão fazendo Sakura arregalar os olhos e me olhar de cima. Toquei-a novamente, agora sem empecilhos. Meus dedos percorreram por seus lábios vaginais espalhando a sua lubrificação por toda sua abertura, tocando quase imperceptivelmente o clitóris inchado. _Tão quente_.

Sakura cravou as unhas em meus ombros e respirou profundamente sentindo suas pernas tremerem e o seu interior todo vibrar.

\- Sasuke. – o meu nome foi proferido num sussurro com um desejo latente que me fez questionar quem de nós dois estava mais próximo do limite. A conclusão óbvia era que ambos já estávamos nos perdendo um no outro desde o início. Almas _condenadas_ desde quando os nossos caminhos foram cruzados.

Com um pouco mais de força impulsionei o seu corpo um pouco para cima esperando que ela entendesse o que eu pretendia que ela fizesse. Sakura me olhou aturdida, mas sem pestanejar arrastou os joelhos até que ladeassem a minha cabeça. Ela pareceu finalmente compreender onde eu queria chegar e como gostaria de fazê-lo, pois o seu rosto rapidamente se esquentou atingindo um tom rubro elevado que eu ainda não havia visto. Eu tinha absoluta certeza que eu não estava muito diferente, eu me sentia dolorosamente quente.

Eu possuía uma visão completa e total acesso a sua intimidade naquela posição, automaticamente umedeci os meus lábios ao vê-la daquela forma tão aberta para mim. Com o único braço que me restara, após observar longamente a lubrificação de seu corpo atiçando-me a provar dela, dei um leve aperto em sua cintura a empurrando para baixo, uma Sakura nada relutante e com um sorriso sacana nos lábios tentadores acatou prontamente a insinuação do meu pedido. Ela desceu minimamente as nádegas fartas em direção ao meu rosto, aproximando assim a sua intimidade de minha face e antes mesmo que ela pudesse concluir o seu movimento, eu levantei rapidamente o meu rosto beijando-a por entre os grandes lábios.

\- Eu amo os seus pelos. – segredei-lhe enquanto passava o nariz aspirando o cheiro da sua intimidade, sentindo os pelos presentes ali acariciarem o meu rosto. Minha boca se fechou mais uma vez em seu centro pressionando-o contra mim.

Sakura gemeu. Uma, duas, várias vezes seguidas e sem pudor algum. Ela estava totalmente entregue e isso fez com que minha ereção latejasse e eu pude sentir a ponta do meu membro recebendo uma boa parte do sangue do meu corpo que corria todo _lá pra baixo_. Enquanto prendia os seus lábios vaginais com a minha boca – afinal, se possui lábios é para ser devidamente beijada - eu massageava, exercendo uma leve pressão, a cabeça do meu membro em busca de um de alívio, pois não tinha pretensão alguma de terminar aquilo tudo nesse momento. Não surtiu muito efeito, mas pelo menos o desconforto que me assolava pareceu ter sido aliviado minimamente. Voltei minha mão à nádega farta de Sakura deixando um aperto firme ao mesmo tempo em que resvalava a minha língua por toda a sua extensão provando da sua umidade e do seu calor. A língua foi movida até a sua abertura onde de maneira atrevida a introduzi sentindo o interior de Sakura envolver o meu músculo em um aperto tímido. Em curtos movimentos levei a minha língua até um pouco abaixo em sua abertura mais apertada, circundando o anel lentamente e juntando os lábios para uma sucção breve ao mesmo tempo em que pressionava a minha língua antes de depositar ali um beijo rápido. Um movimento horizontal certeiro foi feito e atingiu o ponto onde o prazer de Sakura se concentrava. O grito que escapou de sua garganta seguido de murmúrios incompreensíveis fez o meu corpo todo se apertar, por reflexo transmiti este aperto a sua nádega. Envolvi a pequena pérola rosada e inchada, que clamava por atenção com os meus lábios e os pressionei levemente nele. Sakura contraiu as coxas ao meu redor e um tapa foi desferido em sua bunda como advertência, o gemido dessa vez foi mais alto e Sakura rapidamente levou uma mão ao meu cabelo enquanto a outra sorrateiramente retirou por completo a toalha que envolvia o meu quadril, agarrando o meu membro enrijecido com firmeza aumentando o aperto de suas mãos ao redor dele. Não contive o gemido gutural que escapou e apertei mais os lábios no clitóris inchado que vibrava a cada vez que a minha língua o circundava.

Sakura começou a serpentear os quadris em minha boca enquanto a pressão que sua mão exercia em meu pênis aumentava e os movimentos que fazia com ela ficaram mais urgentes. Envolvi mais uma fez o clitóris de maneira firme entre meus lábios sugando-o com veemência. Todo o corpo de Sakura tremeu forte, a mão que me masturbava abandonou o meu membro e foi fazer companhia a outra em meus cabelos os puxando com força. As pernas foram fechadas ao meu redor e gemidos frenéticos e altos eram proferidos sem pudor algum enquanto ela derramava-se sobre mim com seu corpo em fortes espasmos. _Tão pronta_.

O corpo mole de Sakura escorregou para o lado caindo ofegante na cama, os olhos ainda fechados em um aperto. Sem conseguir prolongar minha tortura por mais um instante, cobri o seu corpo com o meu me apoiando ao que restara do meu braço esquerdo de um lado e o direito descansei ao alto de sua cabeça, tocando com meus dedos os curtos cabelos rosados. A ereção dura pressionou contra o seu quadril me causando um tremor e fazendo Sakura arfar. Ela envolveu meu pescoço com os braços olhando profundamente em meus olhos. Jades encontram obsidianas. E pela primeira vez naquele dia, sem uma palavra sequer ser proferida, eu encontrei o amor de Sakura por mim transbordando daqueles profundos olhos que insistiam em me engolir. Com a ajuda da minha mão me posicionei em sua entrada e, sem quebrar o contato visual, penetrei-a em um movimento lento até a preencher por completo. O seu cenho se franziu e as pálpebras tremularam de leve, um longo gemido foi proferido de minha boca enquanto meu membro se aconchegava ao longo de sua cavidade. Ela estava quente, extremamente úmida e abraçando a minha intimidade com a sua enquanto confissões silenciosas eram feitas através do nosso olhar. Sakura se inclinou e passou a língua no meu lábio inferior antes de sugá-lo premeditando o beijo que roubou toda a minha concentração ao sentir sua língua travessa acarinhando a minha. Retirei-me quase que completamente de dentro dela para penetrá-la até o fundo mais uma vez, não dando tempo a ela para registrar o acontecido e começando a me movimentar. Um gemido baixo morreu em nossos lábios colados e os seios eriçados roçando em meu tórax, conforme eu me movimentava dentro dela, fazia um enregelo se fixar em minha espinha bagunçando o meu sistema nervoso.

A necessidade de aumentar a velocidade foi sentida por ambos, Sakura tomou posse do meu corpo e abraçou o meu quadril com suas pernas me fazendo ir mais fundo nela.

\- Mais rápido – com a boca roçando em meu pescoço, próximo ao meu ouvido, Sakura pediu para que eu acabasse com aquilo que queimava torturando em ambos. Sem estar em condições de negar-lhe qualquer coisa que seja eu aumentei a velocidade fazendo com que nossas virilhas se chocassem trazendo aquele familiar formigamento em nosso âmago. Com uma estocada funda e desesperada senti as paredes da intimidade de Sakura apertarem o meu membro, ela mordeu o meu ombro com força para suprimir um grito e seu corpo mais uma vez tremia embaixo do meu. Não havendo mais necessidade de me segurar dei uma última estocada prendendo os fios do seu cabelo em meus dedos e me derramei em seu interior descansando a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço.

Saí de dentro de Sakura languidamente, o corpo dela estava preguiçosamente ao meu lado enquanto regularizava a sua respiração. Puxei-a para próximo do meu corpo a envolvendo-a com o meu braço e aspirando o perfume de seus cabelos. De repente aquele velho aperto em meu peito, que me perseguia insistentemente desde quando a Guerra Ninja encontrou o seu fim, estava de volta angustiando todo o meu ser. A minha visão ficou turva devido às lágrimas que se acumulavam agora.

\- Sakura... Me perdoe. Por tudo, por ter deixado que aquilo acontecesse com você. É minha culpa, Sakura, e eu nunca mais vou poder viver sem sentir essa culpa esmagando o meu peito todos os dias. Sakura, por favor me perdoa. – a minha voz foi findando-se e dando lugar aos soluços que escapavam, apertei-a mais contra o meu corpo desejando nunca mais sair desse momento íntimo.

\- Shh... Anata está tudo bem. Compartilhe comigo tudo o que você tem direito, inclusive a sua dor. Você sabe que o meu coração sempre foi seu. – eu mal podia controlar o meu corpo e todo o sofrimento infindável que exalava dele nesse momento enquanto Sakura afagava carinhosamente as minhas costas – Respira, durma, tente descansar. Amanhã é outro dia a ser vivido e eu não posso fazer isso por você, mesmo que eu queira. – sua voz calma e acolhedora embargou os meus pensamentos e em meio a lagrimas e o cheiro de cerejeira eu adormeci.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _\- Sasuke! Kakashi, Sakura-chan e Óbito! Salve-os! Por ali! – fomos os cinco transportados para uma das dimensões da deusa coelho em que consistia em cavidades rochosas e vulcânicas, banhadas de lava escaldante._

 _Com um pouco de concentração rapidamente invoquei meu falcão e me preocupando somente com o futuro do mundo em que jazíamos salvei Naruto de cair na lava abaixo de nós._

 _\- Sasuke me deixe! O que você está fazendo? Kakashi-sensei e Saku... – a voz de Naruto foi gradualmente morrendo e logo virei o meu corpo na direção em que ele olhava. Para todos os três. Óbito estava preso no alto de uma rocha com uma kunai encravada na palma de sua mão prendendo-o a ela, Kakashi estava logo mais abaixo se segurando em pergaminho amarrado a uma kunai que se encontrava cravada no alto de um rochedo, mas seus olhos estavam arregalados demonstrando o desespero que o assolava. O braço livre estava esticado para baixo tentando inutilmente alcançar algo. O meu pomo de adão subiu e desceu e um aperto esmagou o músculo que falhava a cada batida em minha caixa torácica. Segui o seu olhar e para onde seu braço se esticava a tempo de ver um borrão cor-de-rosa ser engolido pela lava que borbulhava abaixo de nós._

 _\- Você... você... você deixou ela mor... você... – Naruto tentava formular aquela frase acusadora que já inundava toda a minha mente – Você a abandonou. De novo. – ele concluiu em fio de voz enquanto abaixava o olhar fechando as mãos em punhos._

 _O silêncio que se estabeleceu era doloroso, o olhar baixo de cada um deles era perturbador. Eu podia ouvir seus pensamentos cortantes direcionados a mim, pois eu estava fazendo o mesmo._

 _\- Escuta, Naruto. – tentei vergonhosamente disfarçar o aperto em minha voz na tentativa vã de soar firme e frio – Kakashi e... – não conseguia pronunciar o nome dela— Eles vieram parar aqui conosco por sorte, por estarem próximos a você no momento em que esse ser a nossa frente nos trouxe a essa dimensão. – ele finalmente ergueu o seu olhar a mim – Eu e você somos essenciais para a proteção do mundo e se caso um de nós morrermos tudo cairá na escuridão total. Nós somos uma prioridade aqui, assim como nossa missão. – finalmente conclui evitando fazer contato visual com Naruto. O silêncio após o meu comunicado se fez presente mais uma vez e desta eu estava ciente do olhar de ambos pesando sobre mim._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O meus olhos cansados se abriram encarando a manhã que se iniciava aos poucos, não devia passar das seis da manhã. Era tão difícil lembrar, a saudade que tomava conta de mim era sem igual. Durante toda a minha vida ela esteve tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante do meu alcance. Algo tão delicado que eu me sentia o pior dos criminosos por tentar contaminá-la com toda a minha sujeira.

 _"Você nunca vai estar livre disso, eu não vou te deixar esquecer"._ — a voz da culpa que me assombrava diariamente mais uma vez se fez presente me lembrando da sua existência.

Sakura era o meu ponto de segurança em tudo de ruim que me cercava. Era aquela pessoa que me amava mesmo eu não conseguindo confessar os meus sentimentos a ela, pois durante toda a minha existência o amor só feriu. Mesmo assim ela esperou pacientemente para que eu me curasse e um dia me abrisse e me libertasse de mim mesmo. Pois esse dia nunca chegou. Como tudo o que eu havia feito até então, eu a destruí. Eu permiti que ela escapasse das minhas mãos mesmo acreditando nunca perdê-la. Eu perdi a única coisa que eu tinha, que poderia me dar paz e que eu nunca pensei ser capaz de realmente fazê-lo. Eu perdi Sakura.

Eu destruí o meu _lar_.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Notas Finais**

TCHARAM!

NÃO ME APEDREJEM POR FAVOR. ELA DA UMA DESGRAÇADINHA NA CABEÇA MAS PELO MENOS O HENTAI FOI LEGAL, NÉ? EU TENHO UM VÍCIO POR ESSAS FICS QUE TE DEIXA LOKA ALGUEM ME AJUDA  
pra minha primeira fic da um desconto , gente ;-;

a gente se vê por aí


End file.
